Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tires and to non-directional tires used in agricultural settings. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to non-directional pneumatic tires designed to support agricultural irrigation systems.
Technical Background
The development of specific tires to fill a specific need for various wheeled devices is well known in the art. Most of this focus has been directed at the development of tires for vehicles, such as automobiles, wherein those tires are designed to spend a great majority, if not all, of their useful life on paved surfaces.
Another area of conventional tire development is the “off-road” tire that is used on various “off-road” vehicles such as trucks, SUV's, and similar vehicles, where those “off-road” vehicles spend most of their time on paved surfaces and a smaller portion of their time on non-paved surfaces. However, most of these “off-road” tires have a specific direction of rotation designed into the “off-road” tire. This is due to the fact that these “off-road” vehicles have a preferred forward direction of movement, which corresponds into a specific preferred direction of rotation designed directly into the prior art “off-road” tires. This preferred direction of rotation for the tire leads to tire designs having characteristics, such as tread pattern, that cause the tire to specifically perform better when the tire is rotated in a specific direction. For example, the “off-road” tires perform significantly better when rotated in a forward direction with respect to the vehicle versus a backwards direction with respect to the vehicle.
These prior art tires have several drawbacks for vehicles that spend any significant amount of time moving in both forward and backward directions. For example, these prior art tires result in an uncomfortable and turbulent movement to the vehicle supported by those prior art tires when moved in a reverse direction. A majority of this turbulence is due to the specific tread pattern on these prior art tires and the orientation of the various elements, commonly referred to as lugs, on the tread pattern.
Additionally, the prior art single directional tires also require different mounting techniques for each side of the vehicle. These multiple mounting techniques are normally necessitated by the fact that the tread of these single directional tires is designed to operate in a specific orientation with respect to the direction of travel of the vehicle. As such, these single directional tires must be properly oriented with respect to the wheel on which these tires are mounted and more specifically to the side of the wheel that is to be mounted on the vehicle.
The field of agriculture is one area in which the apparatus, or vehicle, supported by wheels and tires can benefit from tires that are designed to traverse the ground with substantial similarity in both forward and backward directions (i.e., non-directional tires). Additionally, tires for agricultural apparatus normally are enhanced by a tread pattern that is specifically designed for use on non paved surfaces. A substantial portion of agricultural devices, such as tractors, trailers, crop planting devices, crop harvesting devices, and the like, are used in locations, such as agricultural fields, when it is undesirable for the agricultural device to substantially alter the ground upon which they move.
One type of agricultural apparatus in particular that is normally positioned in an agricultural field, can benefit from non-directional tires, and preferably does not substantially damage or alter the ground upon which it moves is an irrigation system. Tires possessing non-directional capability can substantially improve the operation of the agricultural apparatus in the event the normal direction of travel is reversed. More importantly, tires so designed, can shorten the tire and wheel installation time required for the agricultural apparatus. This is due to the fact that a non-directional tire can reduce the need for multiple mounting techniques between the wheel and the apparatus. As such, a single mounting can be used for all of the wheel mounts regardless of their orientation with respect to the direction of travel of the apparatus. Additionally, the installation person would not be required to specifically align a non-directional tire with respect to the wheel used on an irrigation system, as would be required for a single directional tire.
As such, irrigation tires positioned on the irrigation system should be designed to move in either direction with similar ease, possess the proper dimensions to adequately support the weight of the irrigation system, including weight of the water supported by the irrigation system, and be designed to be light enough and have the proper tread pattern to refrain from, or minimally alter, the ground over which the irrigation system travels.
Most conventional irrigation tires, and most conventional agricultural tires, have a tread pattern that is specifically designed for a single preferred direction of rotation. Most of these conventional tires have lugs that angle towards the center part of the tire and are not parallel with the axis of the tire. Additionally, a majority of the irrigation tires are comprised of solid rubber that is molded to the wheel of the irrigation system. These types of tires can be very heavy and damage the ground upon which the irrigation system traverses. Also, these irrigation tires do not contemplate altering the composite of the tires to specifically protect the tires against the weathering elements to which the tires are exposed during their useful life.
What is needed then is an irrigation tire that is designed for movement in multiple rotational directions, is comprised of materials designed to have a minimal impact on the ground to which the irrigation system traverses, is comprised of materials to lengthen the useful life of the tire and withstand weathering by the elements, and is designed to facilitate improved traction with the ground upon which it travels. This needed tire is lacking in the art.